


The Silence of the Titans

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Agent!Levi, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Crossdressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Serial Killer!Erwin, Serial Killers, Serial killer!Eren, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This is a story based off of a Eruri picture titled, "The Silence of the Titans" and the 1990 movie titled, "The Silence of the Lambs.} </p><p>“There has to be a limit to how much psychological pain one person can deal with, right? I mean… I was taught that the world was supposed to be a beautiful place… But it’s really just a cruel one…” ~Levi Ackerman.</p><p> </p><p>Warning!!: This may be too much for some readers. Read the tags and make sure you are positive it's alright for you to read this. Once you start reading, you've already taken the risk!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes of a Killer

**Chapter 1: Eyes of a Killer**

 

 

_“There has to be a limit to how much psychological pain one person can deal with, right?_

_…_

_I mean… I was taught that the world was supposed to be a beautiful place…_

_…_

_But it’s really just a cruel one…” ~Levi Ackerman._

 

_——————————————————————————————————————————_

 

“You took a mere trainee out of training to handle a case like this? Are you insane?!” A woman with dark brown hair and glasses exclaimed. 

 

“Hanji, He scored into the top 5 in his first week. He’s skilled in combat, shooting, and analyzing cases. I’m sure he’ll be fine in **this** case.” Mike Zacharius stated. 

 

“This is a case about tracking down not just any serial killer, but one that has been on the loose for years, Mike!” Hanji yelled, “I don’t agree with any of this! You can’t send someone so unskilled after him.” 

 

“The trainee is here sir,” Came the voice of one of the assistants. 

 

“Be calm, Hanji.” Mike stated as said trainee walked into the room. The trainee took a seat silently as Mike and Hanji sat down in front of him. 

 

“Levi Ackerman. You have been chosen specifically by us due to your range of capabilities to handle a case. This is serious though and I need you to take the uppermost caution with it.” Mike began. Levi only kept his gaze on the speaker, his silence allowing Mike to continue. 

 

“Have you heard of the killer named, “Commander”?” Mike asked as he pulled out some documents. 

 

“Yes sir…” 

 

“Good. Then you are aware of his threat. This Commander serial killer has been running robust for a couple of years now and we weren’t very successful on finding him until recently when one of his accomplices was found. The accomplice would not tell us where this Commander was or even who he is, but he seems to have a thing towards females. Hanji here talked to him once and he has told her a lot more things than he has told any male here.” Mike explained. Levi stared for a moment until speaking, 

 

“What does his liking for females have to do with me?”

 

“Well, it seems that the ‘Commander’, according to the accomplice, has a thing for certain type of women as well. Sleek short black hair, grey eyes, and very petite. Those are the woman often times found dead the most. I know, I know, by the expression on your face, you do know where I am going with this, correct?” 

 

“I get that I fit into that description for his ideal female, but I am a guy. Why would he come after me?” Levi’s frown deepened. 

 

“That’s where I’m getting at… We need you to go undercover as a female by the name Levia. Do not reveal or give any last name.” Hanji stated, although she still disagreed with letting Levi handle such a case. 

 

“…What?”

 

“We are entrusting you with this because of your abilities. If you can’t handle this… then—“

 

“No. I got it.” Levi interrupted, “When do I need to start?” He asked. Hanji and Mike glanced at each other before looking back at the black haired male, “Today.”

 

“Alright…”

 

“Wait, we should tell him about the other thing.” Hanji spoke up quickly. 

 

“What thing?” Levi looked from Hanji to Mike in slight confusion. Mike took a deep breathe before every part of him became serious. 

 

“The accomplice that we’ve been talking about… Has been fully brainwashed by the ‘Commander’ guy. We have no clue what to do… We’ve tried giving the guy medicine and therapeutic assistance, but nothing helped. We have no clue what this ‘Commander’ guy is capable of but… Be careful with this case. The serial killer will surely know you’re after him and will not hesitate to come into contact with you. Every person we’ve sent to him, have been murdered within 3 days. Be cautious.” 

 

Levi listened intently to his words and sat to think about them for a few seconds before speaking up, “I’ve always been cautious…”

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“Okay, remember. You are not Levi… You’re Levia, alright?” Mike stated as he patted Levi’s shoulder. The trainee who had originally walked in with a gray jacket and jeans was now wearing a long black dress with black heels. They even made him shave and put makeup on as well to get a more feminine look; Mike even commented on the luck for Levi to have a slightly curvy figure. 

 

“I got it.” Levi muttered, feeling uncomfortable with the red lipstick on his lips. But what guy wouldn’t be uncomfortable when having to transform into a girl? 

 

“Go in when you’re ready… Be careful.” Mike stated before leaving out of the room. Levi stared at the last place he saw Mike and proceeded to enter deeper into the dark room that was lit by only two candles. Levi looked over at the figure seated in a chair before cringing for a moment. Just looking at the man made Levi want to throw up. 

 

“What’s this… they have sent another beautiful woman to me?” the man chuckled. Levi swallowed whatever curses he wanted to speak before smirking, _‘Thank god it’s dark… he can’t really see my face.’_

 

“I wouldn’t say beautiful.” Levi spoke in a light voice that expertly matched a female’s voice. 

 

“Oh but you are… What’s your name?” The man tilted his head, his gold eyes now more visible from the glow of the candle.

 

“Levia. Enough about me. Do you mind telling me a few things about ‘Commander’?” Levi asked as he sat down in the seat in front of the man. 

 

“No matter how beautiful you are, I can’t speak too much.” The man replied. Levi hummed before crossing a leg over the other, “I can see the bull shit act you’re putting on. No one is recording us, so tell the truth.” 

 

“Feisty—“

 

“Don’t even.” Levi glared, “Speak.”

 

Levi watched as the man’s gold eyes scanned the room before they landed on Levi’s eyes, “Fine, but I would suggest you keep quiet about this.” 

 

“Go on.”

 

“This killer… He leads a group of us into finding his targets, bringing them to him, and then watching him kill them. They are usually allowed to stay alive for a while but most end up dead.” 

 

“So what about the ones who aren’t dead?” Levi asked. 

 

“They become his accomplice. Only if you are brainwashed enough to. He only allows the most loyal people to stay alive. The others… He skins them or beheads them.” The man laughed. 

 

“You never had to be brainwashed, did you? You’re a psychopath.” Levi muttered. 

 

“That may be it, but I would suggest you listen to me if you want to catch him.” The amusement in the man’s voice never left. Levi stared until hearing his phone beep loudly, “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to leave soon. Please hurry up.” 

 

“I want to warn you… The secret to getting him around your fingers… Is to allow him to devour you first.” The man stated. Levi paused in his movements at the words before getting up and heading towards the door, “Well then. Thank you for your advice.” he opened the door to leave. 

 

“Erwin Smith.”

 

“Excuse me?” Levi turned to the man who laughed yet again, “That’s his name. Keep it a secret because those who even whisper his name… Are said to die in 24 hours.” 

 

Levi shook his head after feeling like he had heard enough. He took the heels he had off and exited out of the room to see Mike and Hanji there, obviously waiting. 

 

“How did it go?” Mike asked. Levi looked at the wall between Hanji an Mike before speaking up, “Fine. I got some information on ‘Commander.’”

 

“Great. Did… The guy ask or say anything strange?” Hanji asked. Levi shook his head as he followed Mike and Hanji. He could barely even think straight since that name continued to echo in his head. 

 

**_“Erwin Smith.”_ **

 

It couldn’t be him… Right?

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

_Flashback:::/_

 

_“Eren! Wait you little brat!” Levi snapped at his close friend Eren Jaeger. The brown haired brunette laughed as he stared back at Levi with large gold eyes, “Hurry up!”_

 

_“No, you slow down!” Levi glared before jogging to catch up with Eren, “We’re going out to eat you idiot. We shouldn’t be trying to get dirty.”_

 

_“I’m sorry but… We aren’t really that dressed up” Eren tried to stop his laughter as he opened the door to the restaurant and allowed Levi to go in first. Eren and Levi never really went out to eat but this day was an exception. Eren was almost like a son to Levi rather than a friend, so when the boy pouted in font of Levi, the man couldn’t even try to resist._

 

_“Let’s eat here…” Eren stated, bringing Levi out of his thoughts as the brunette sat down in one of the booths. Levi nodded in agreement before sitting down and getting comfortable next to Eren._

 

_“Hi, welcome to our restaurant! Here’s our menu. Please take your time.” A waitress politely bowed before putting two menus in front of them. Levi automatically picked up the menu and scanned through, beginning to find every thing on the menu to be appetizing since it was hard to choose what to eat._

 

_“Levi…” Levi turned his attention to the whispering boy and looked at him confusingly, “What? Why are you whispering?”_

 

_“I’ve noticed ever since we got here… That guy over there is staring at us.” Eren kept his eyes on the menu, “It’s kind of freaky.”_

 

_“Who?” Levi asked, his full attention on Eren as he looked around the restaurant slowly._

 

_“Blonde hair… He looks like he’s wearing a tux… Be careful not to lock eyes with him.” Eren whispered back. Levi then turned back to Eren in even more confusion, “Don’t look into his eyes… What is he? Medusa?” Levi scoffed as he turned his head into a direction to see what Eren had described. Just as Levi looked at him, he understood what Eren had meant. It wasn’t strange to see someone with light blue eyes, but this guys’ eyes looked as though they would devour you in a second. The man wouldn’t look away either and that didn’t help Levi one bit. Levi wanted to look away badly, but his entire body had frozen completely._

 

_“Levi!” Eren whispered loudly as he nudged Levi’s arm, making the black haired male come back to reality and look at Eren. Levi blinked a few times as he turned from Eren to the menu, “That was… Strange…” Levi said in a whisper._

 

_“He’s dangerous. I can tell…” Eren whispered back even more quietly, “Maybe we should leave? We haven’t payed…”_

 

_“Don’t judge him based on looks, besides… If he is dangerous and he had his eye on us, what sense does it make to leave when he could come right behind us?” Levi replied._

 

_“I guess you’re right. I’m going to go to the bathroom, alright?” Eren grunted as he got out his side of the booth and headed towards his said destination. Levi looked at where he last saw Eren before beginning to, again, look at the menu._

 

_“Hey, have I seen you before?” A deep voice asked. Levi didn’t bother to look up since he wasn’t in the mood to talk to someone other than Eren, “Probably not.”_

 

_“I know… You and your friend are trainees at the Survey Corp.” This time Levi looked up only to again, be hit by those icy blue eyes. Levi had averted his gaze before replying, “What do you know?”_

 

_“You can trust me.” The man laughed as he sat down. Levi tried not to show the annoyance he was feeling as Eren had came back to the table and stood by Levi automatically like magnet._

 

_“What do you want?” Eren asked coldly._

 

_“Ah, I don’t mean to intrude you two’s date. I was just curious as to who you were since I thought I have seen you before.”_

 

_“Where you’ve seen us is not important. Please leave us alone.” Eren replied as he moved back around the booth to sit in his spot. Levi glanced at Eren then back to the man,_

 

_“I mean no harm.” The man’s eyes went from Levi’s to Eren’s and Levi did not hesitate to miss the way Eren froze up._

 

_“I… I guess…” Eren spoke up brokenly, as if he was having trouble speaking. ‘He probably is…’ Levi thought as he looked back at the blonde who was still staring._

 

_“It wouldn’t hurt for us to eat with you, ne, Levi?’ Eren laughed nervously as he spoke to Levi but his eyes were still locked on the icy blue ones. In the same moment that Eren had said that, the man’s eyes went to Levi, which Levi avoided by turning to Eren, “Yeah, I guess.”_

 

_“Great—“_

 

_“Huh? Oh, are you guys eating together?” The same waitress approached them._

 

_“Yeah, I’m sorry… I’ll go back if I need to.” The male smirked at the waitress who, and Levi saw it, shivered before shaking her head, “No, You’re fine! Wh-What can I order for you guys?”_

 

_“Uh… I’ll just get the pasta special.” Levi replied._

 

_“Same here.” Eren smiled slightly before the other man spoke, “Get us 3 Moscato.”_

 

_“Wait— We don’t —“ Eren quickly shut up when the man’s eyes once again found its way into Eren’s mind. Levi was starting to get wary and sat closer to Eren as the waitress quickly went off to get their order._

 

_“So… May I ask for your name?” The blonde asked gently as Eren grabbed Levi’s hand tightly. Levi got the message and quickly squeezed Eren’s hand back in return._

 

_“What’s your name?” Eren asked, tilting his head slightly._

 

_“Erwin Smith…” The man answered with a smirk that Levi didn’t miss. Eren stared at Erwin before speaking again, “Eren Jaeger.” Levi then glared at Eren to which Eren shrugged before hearing Erwin’s voice again._

 

_“Eren? That’s a nice name… It fits you well.” Erwin replied before looking at Levi, “What about you?”_

 

_“Not telling.” Levi rolled his eyes._

 

_“Levi… Just follow along.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear._

 

_“You idiot. What do you mean?” Levi glared. Eren glared back before Levi took a deep breath and spoke his name, “Levi.”_

 

_“No last name?”_

 

_“I’m not stupid to give you one.” Levi sassed. Erwin chuckled before the food and drinks reached the table, “I understand. You never know who people are until you’ve seen everything about them.”_

 

_“Why are you interested in us…?” Eren finally asked._

 

_“You two just seemed to be close friends and I couldn’t help but feel curious…” Erwin chuckled._

 

_“Well… We’re childhood friends and my adoptive sister is his cousin.” Eren answered. Levi sighed, feeling the urge to grab Eren and leave the restaurant immediately._

 

_“Oh really then… Tell me…” Erwin’s eyes slowly moved to Levi, “What was he like when he was little?”_

 

_Levi frowned as Eren quickly went to answer the question, “The same way he is now. Levi’s always been mean to me!”_

 

_“I’m not mean, you brat.’”Levi muttered._

 

_“See?” Eren laughed as he pushed Levi before turning back to Erwin, “Levi and I are going to get married soon.”_

 

_“What?” Levi sharply turned his head to Eren with a glare before huffing and picking up his drink, “Stop speaking such nonsense.”_

 

_“Well…” Erwin laughed lightly as he held up the glass of Moscato, “To your future.”_

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

END OF FLASHBACK:::///

 

“I should have walked out of their right away with Eren…” Levi cursed as he stepped into the room to change, “Still… that cannot possibly be the Erwin I remember.” 

 

Levi stopped in his tracks as he stood in the middle of the room, “Still… A week after we met Erwin, Eren up and disappeared. I tried to get a case for missing persons but it wouldn’t go through. Then around the same time Eren disappeared, that waitress that served us died from a murder. I can’t help it but…” Levi trailed off before throwing his heels back on and stepping out of the room.

 

“Levi? You’re not—“

 

“I need to talk to him again.” Levi finished before walking back towards where the accomplice resided. 

 

“Levi. You cannot do that.” Hanji quickly approached him. Levi turned with a sharp glare before stating what was on his tongue, “You wanted me to work on this case, and I am going to do so.” With that, the man entered back into the room into the pitch darkness. 

 

“Back so soon?” Came the same raspy voice from before. Levi looked around the dark room, trying to figure out why the candles were burnt out, “Ah… It sure is dark isn’t it?” 

 

“I came to talk. Nothing more.” Levi used the light feminine voice he had previously when speaking to the man. 

 

“You can quit the act. I know you are a man… Levi.” That made Levi stop dead in his tracks before speaking again, “What?” 

 

“I am surprised you don’t remember me.” The man replied, “Then again.. It’s dark in here. The only light in here is my eyes. Can you find me? Can you look into my eyes?” The man began to whisper. 

 

Levi didn’t falter in his step as he walked slowly towards the cell door of the man. The second he approached, he could spot the gold eyes of the man. They were large eyes and almost wolf like. Levi couldn't help the chill that fell down his back as he tried to look away but failed, _‘Just like when I looked into Erwin’s eyes…’_

 

“Who… Who are you? I have no clue who you are…” Levi swallowed. Damnit, he has never had this much trouble talking. What was going on with him? 

 

“Me? Just think…” The man whispered almost inaudibly, “Please… Come closer.”

 

“I…” Levi stood where he was until feeling compelled to step closer to the cell. The second he did, a hand reached through the cell bars to touch Levi’s face, making the male become a complete statue. 

 

“You are still as beautiful as I remember…” The man hummed as he rubbed a thumb against Levi’s lips, “I missed you so much… Too bad death called me for help.” 

 

“Please stop—“

 

“You want to find Erwin Smith, correct? Then remember who I am and I will tell you.” Levi could tell that the male smirked even though his face wasn’t very visible. 

 

“I… I don’t know you—“

 

“Remember!” the man shouted, making Levi shrink slightly but not visibly. Levi swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking, “I.. I don’t know.” 

 

“Look me in the eye, Levi Ackerman.” 

 

Levi didn’t even know he had closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself closer to the gold eyes than he had ever been before. 

 

“Your eyes… they light up the entire room as well. I remember when those eyes could tear through anyone… Now, they are just weak wholes.” The man stated; Levi’s eyes widening the longer he stared into the gold eyes. They seemed so familiar. As if he had seen them shine in the darkness once before. 

 

“Eren…” he whispered without even knowing it. The man laughed lightly until moving away from Levi, the grey eyed male now suddenly feeling as if weight had been taken off of him. 

 

“Erwin Smith is looking for you Levi… I was tormented enough and it was all for you… Now it’s your turn, my love.” 

 

“Love?” Levi breathed out. 

 

“Levi. We have to lock up now.” Hanji’s voice took the room. Levi let his eyes linger on the familiar gold ones until turning on his heels and leaving, hearing the faint sounds of laughing behind him. 

 

“I’m loosing it…” Levi muttered as he headed towards the room to change out of the dress he had on. 

 

“Are you alright Levi?” Hanji asked. 

 

“Yeah… I’m fine. Thanks.” Levi nodded. Hanji smiled slightly before allowing Levi to shut the door and change. As he slowly changed, the memories of seeing Erwin’s eyes remained in his head. The disappearance of his old lover still wrecked his mind. Really, he just wanted to sleep. 

 

“Crap…” Levi grabbed his ringing phone and answered it without taking a look at the number, “Hello?”

 

“I know you’re after me.” A deep voice spoke through the phone. Levi stared at the wall ahead of him in confusion before speaking, “Huh?” 

 

“Have you forgotten about me that easily? I want you to guess.” The man stated. Not again. Levi already went through this with that accomplice, “I’m hanging up. You have the wrong number.” 

 

“Fine. Just keep in mind that there is no where to hide once you realize your situation.” The man said with a chuckle. Levi paused before again speaking, “Who is this?”

 

“Erwin Smith.” Then the click of the phone disconnecting is what Levi heard. The sound of his cell phone dropping onto the floor was but a mere silence as everything became a blur. 

 

**_“…once you realize your situation.”_** Erwin’s words echoed in Levi’s head, “What… Just happened?” Levi asked out loud to himself. 

 

If Levi learned anything from today… 

 

…It was that he was the next target of a serial killer… One who could control you with just the movement of his eyes…

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

 


	2. Eyes of Manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Chapter 2!~

Chapter 2: Eyes of Manipulation

“I already know you’re a man yet you still dress like that?” 

“Why do you ask questions about me, gold eyes?” Levi muttered at the gold eyed accomplice.

“What’s wrong? You seem tired.” The man smirked but it wasn’t very visible due to the low lit room. Levi really didn’t want to come to work today since he felt exhausted from the day before. Honestly, he felt somewhat weak and he couldn’t figure out why. After Erwin had called him, Levi went straight home and began pulling out guns and everything. Call him crazy, but Levi was going to be prepared, no matter what it took.

“The only reason I am wearing this is because Hanji and Mike do not know that you are aware of my identity.” Levi replied. The man hummed as an answer before the room became completely silent. Levi took this moment to look around the dark lit room and analyze how the man only had a mattress without any covers and a small toilet that Levi would have sworn was infested. What Levi couldn’t understand the most was why the room was dark, 

“Why is this room always dark lit?” Levi finally built the heart to ask. 

“You should know that answer…” The man sighed, his gold eyes seeming to glow even brighter as he continued to speak, “The darkness is almost a shut off to life. In the light, everyone can see you and watch you while in the dark, it can be hard to focus on those things. I feel more secure and calm in myself when it’s dark.” 

Levi’s eyes widened slightly as he listen to the man, “He… He said the same thing to me a long time ago..” Levi whispered.

“Who?” the man then crept closer to the cell bars as Levi began taking steps back. 

Eren. Eren Jaeger. That was all Levi could think about. That’s when Levi began to think about the gold eyed accomplice and his gold eyed friend Eren. They couldn’t be…

“Hey… Can I… See your face clearly?” Levi turned his head to the light switch by the wall. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for that.” The man replied, “You can barely look me in the eye.”

“Then tell me… Who are you?” Levi frowned, trying not think off the bitter taste of lipstick still on his lips. 

“Come here…” The man whispered. Levi hesitated before walking closer to the cell, the gold eyes now seemingly few inches from his, “What is your worst memory from childhood?” 

“What kind of question is…”

“Just answer, my love.” The man’s lips now appeared to only be inches from Levi’s. Levi almost wanted to pull away but he couldn’t. Those gold eyes were setting him in place and they wouldn’t let him go. 

“I…”

“Don’t lie, I’ll know it…” the man’s hand found it’s way to Levi’s cheek before moving down to his neck. Just by the man’s movements, the next thing that Levi knew, he was speaking everything cinched in his mind. 

“When my…. My mother abandoned me at 6 years old…” Levi whispered. 

“What did she do before leaving you?”

“She… My father was yelling at her for something and I remember my father cursing at me. My mother told…” Levi trailed off as the lump in his throat formed. 

“You can tell me… Come on…”

“My mother told him to stop a few times before she grabbed my hand, left the house, and quickly put me in the back seat of the car. My father came out and tried to get me back but she drove off. I asked her where she was taking us and she wouldn’t respond. It was a blur after that because the next thing I knew… I was kicking and screaming when she put me on this small boat in the lake. I… couldn’t swim at the time and I had a fear for water since my father previously had drowned me. Once I was in that boat, she pushed it away and began walking back to the car, knowing I wouldn’t be able to follow her….” Levi spilled out. 

“How did all of that make you feel?” 

“Afraid… Regretful…” Levi whispered as he swallowed the lump but to no avail did it go away.

“Regretful of what?”

“…My life.” Levi’s eyes then moved back up to the gold eyes in front of him. The hand that was previously on Levi’s neck moved down to the man’s thigh, making Levi jump but he didn’t step back. 

“Why did you join the Recon Corp instead of staying with the Survey Corp?” the man asked as he gently ran his hand under the bottom of the dress Levi had on. 

“I wanted to find someone…” Levi admitted slowly, cursing himself for why he wasn’t moving. 

“Who…?” Levi shivered when the man’s hand went up the black dress towards what Levi called an, “Forbidden area to be touched”. 

“His name was Eren Jaeger.” Levi admitted before jumping back when the man’s hand had gone up too far. Levi put his foot through the bar as he tried to kick the man but he only got his foot taken and held in a tight grip, “Let me go.” Levi growled.

“I can help you find Erwin… As in a matter of fact, I can take you to him if you let me out of here…” The man laughed lightly. 

“I am afraid I cannot do that.” Levi yanked his foot back, his black heel falling into the cell. 

“I am leaving now…” Levi muttered as he walked towards the door, just wanting the man to disappear.

“Erwin contacted you right?”

“How did you know?” Levi paused in his motions. 

“…It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Come back tomorrow if you want to truly see my face.” the man stated before chuckling and soon becoming quiet. Levi swallowed the fear that tried to make it’s way to him before going back into the changing room to change. 

“God I hate this dress… Why do I have to wear it?” he muttered to himself as he threw the dress aside. He paused as he thought back to what he had told the accomplice. Why did he tell the most hurtful thing to that man? Yeah, his mother abandoned him but that was something he’d placed at the back of his mind. He thought he wouldn’t ever have to remember but somehow that man bought it out of him. 

“Manipulative bastard…” Levi muttered as he got his jeans and jacket on and picked up his bag. Right when he opened his door, his phone vibrated and began to ring. No one usually called him so the fact that it was ringing at this time only led him to ignore it. “It’s probably Erwin…”

He allowed a few calls to come through before getting annoyed and answering, luckily outside the Recon corp’s building, “Who is this?! Stop calling my phone.”

“Oh, did I disturb you?” 

“Erwin…” Levi growled, “Stop fucking with me. What do you want from me? You know… I could just turn you right in.”

“Oh Levi… You never learn, do you? Petra was right.” Erwin ‘tsked’ over the phone as Levi’s eyes widened, “What… Did you say Petra?” 

“She is quite cute… The sounds of fear coming from her throat are sexy too, wanna hear?” Erwin asked before Levi heard movements of the phone and then the sounds of a female’s muffled scream coming through the phone. Levi looked around before quickly jumping into his car, “Damnit! you better not hurt her!” Levi snapped. 

“We’re at your home.” Erwin stated before the call ended. Levi cursed as he backed out of the parkway and to his home. What was Erwin thinking? “Petra…” He growled. He should have known that Petra would be the first person Erwin would attack. Petra is the only person, other than Eren, that he was close to. He didn’t want anything to happen to her… 

When Levi finally got to his home, he stormed into the living room only to find Erwin but not Petra. Fear crawled up his back but he didn’t show it as he glared at the blonde, “Where is she?”

“What do you mean?” Erwin smirked. Levi was about to speak until he heard muffled screaming. He looked around before approaching Erwin, “Where is she?!”

“She safe. I haven’t done anything to her… yet.” Erwin’s smirk continued to stay. 

“Leave her alone. What are you doing this for, Erwin?” Levi stated. Erwin stared for a moment until getting up and slowly stepping towards Levi, only for Levi to step back. 

“I want to make a deal with you.” 

“What deal…?” Levi kept his straight face but he was starting to feel fear. Not fear from Erwin… It was those eyes that made him want to go bat crazy. 

“Put on that dress for me, Levi…” Erwin’s eyes glowed as his smirk still never left. 

“What—“

“Do what I say or I will kill Petra. Don’t think I won’t do it… I’ve killed plenty people and I don’t mind killing one more.” 

Levi swallowed the curses that were threatening to come out of his mouth as he slowly put down his bag and then started unzipping his jacket before stopping with a glare, “No…”

“What?” 

“I’m not putting on that dress for you. I don’t even like cross-dressing.” Levi stated. Maybe that was not the right choice of words. No, that was definitely not the right words. Levi may not have known Erwin for that long but by the way Erwin’s eyes darkened, only one word entered Levi’s mind: Escape. 

Levi found himself spinning on his heels into his bedroom in order to grab the gun that he had kept in his drawer only to curse when he saw that it wasn’t there. ‘Shit, Erwin must have…’ Levi then went to look in his closet for the other gun only to see it was missing as well. 

“Looking for these?” Erwin asked as he leaned against the doorframe, two of Levi’s guns in his hand. 

“Why are you doing this, Erwin? I… I know you took Eren from me and now Petra? I never did a damn thing to you.” Levi was never one to show his fear, but his life and others were at stake right now. 

“You did a lot of things to me…” Erwin smirked slightly as he approached Levi who slowly took steps back, “What have I done to you? Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” Levi’s voice rose. 

“Because I don’t want to set you free.” Erwin stated, “You know too much.” 

“Erwin… Stay away from me.” Levi glared, taking a deep breathe. Erwin only ignored and got close enough so that he was easily towering over Levi. Levi swallowed as he tried to push Erwin away, but couldn’t. 

“You look much better with that dress…” Erwin hummed lightly as he held up one of the guns to Levi’s head, “Either you put that dress on or I kill both you and Petra.” he stated. Levi stared Erwin dead in his eyes before nodding and slowly walking back into the living room for his bag. Once there, he tried to go into the restroom but was stopped by Erwin, “No… Get undressed in front of me…”

Levi growled before taking a step from Erwin, “Fine just… Give me some space.” 

“Of curse.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

“You look stunning…” Erwin hummed at the way Levi stood in the short black dress, “You should wear it all the time—“

“Like hell.’

“My my. What a foul mouth. I guess I need to teach you some manners.” Erwin sighed as he leaned back on the couch, “I wonder what you can say while being muffled.” 

Levi only stared at him in utter disgust, “Excuse me?” 

“Doesn’t that sound like a good idea? I mean aren’t you curious—“

“Fuck you.” Levi spat before beginning to take the dress off, only for Erwin to cock the gun in his hand. Levi swallowed slowly before pulling the dress back on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t even have to speak and you already knew… You’re easier than Eren.” Erwin said. 

“What’d you do to Eren?!” Levi’s fear now leaving again as his attention was elsewhere. 

“You haven’t seen him? He’s that accomplice being held by Hanji and Mike.” Levi’s eyes widened at those words. He knew it… the way those gold eyes were…. the words about the dark… The way the man wouldn't turn on the lights or even say who he was. 

“He…. That was him?”

“Beautiful turn out right? It took me month to break him.”

“You fucking bastard!” Levi charged at Erwin only to have Erwin grab his wrist with ease, “Oh no. We can’t have you lashing out at me.”

“You… You did that to Eren… He’s… He’s not the same anymore.”

“He’s much better to me.”

“How can you say that?! How could you… Take him from me?” Levi wanted to cry but he held it in. He couldn’t cry in front of Erwin… No matter what. 

“He did it for you…” Erwin whispered, “but now that I have broken him… he’s ready to give you up for me.”

“Give me… Up?” Levi whispered.

“I’m going to break you into little pieces, Levi… I will silence you.” 

“Give Eren and Petra back…” Levi ignored Erwin. Erwin’s grip tightened as he leaned down to Eren’s ear, “They will never want you.” Levi’s body seemed to tense up at the words. 

“Just like the way you loved your mother and she abandoned you? It’s the same with them. Can’t you see that Eren’s given up on you? That’s the whole reason I am even here.” 

“He… Eren wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I bet you thought the same about your mother too.” Erwin whispered even more quietly before getting up, “Petra’s in the bathroom.” Erwin stated before heading toward the door. 

Levi didn’t move at all when Erwin left. He was in too much of a shock. Everything and Everyone seemed to be falling before him and he couldn’t catch one. “What is… Happening?” he whispered before his eyes widened at the feel of something slide down his cheeks. He slowly touched his face only to be more shocked with himself, “Am I… Crying?” he muttered before sitting up and frantically wiping his face. 

“No… I won’t let him do this to me…” He stated as he walked into the bathroom, only to see a tied up Petra sitting against the wall, unconscious. He looked around the bathroom before opening the medicine cabinet and seeing that one of the medicine bottles had been moved.

“He drugged her…” He glared before putting the pills back and then going over to hold Petra against his chest. Seeing her out cold and knowing it was Erwin’s fault made him angry. Knowing that he could have gotten there sooner to save her, hurt him like a knife. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered, “I’ll get him back…. I’ll put him in jail and make sure to keep you and Eren safe…” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

“We all wait for someone to save us but what we really need to realize is that the only person that can really save us, is ourselves.” 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. IMPORTANT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is important, so please read...

Hey everyone... 

 

I am sorry to announce that I will not be able to continue this story. 

 

Ah... There was an issue that came up and so I have to drop quite a few of my fan-fictions. The only one I will be able to continue is my Junjou Romantica Crossover one, BUT that will stop at Chapter 36. 

 

I was really excited about this story and I was hoping to finish it; but I am going to have to discontinue. I will give more information on why later... 

 

 

So feel free to take this story and maybe continue or write it your way from the start. I don't mind if you guys use this! If you do, be sure to somehow tell me so I can read it. It's would be great reading from another person's writing, haha. 

 

Once again, I do apologize and I was really hoping to continue this. Thanks for all you comments and likes; I really appreciate it. : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for any typos!


End file.
